Dos chicos de pelo negro
by Sherry Furude
Summary: La Navidad en Hogwarts tiene fama de ser fantástica. Sin embargo, toda moneda tiene dos caras. Y hay dos chicos en Hogwarts que ejemplifican muy bien esas dos caras... Fic para el reto "Solsticio de invierno" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". James/Lily y Snape/Lily no correspondidos.
1. James

******DISCLAIMER: ****Este fic participa en el reto "Solsticio de invierno" del foro _La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_.**

**********DISCLAIMER 2: Todo el potterverso (incluidos personajes,lugares, etc.) pertenece únicamente a J. K. ROWLING. Y yo no soy Jotacá porque, para empezar, no soy rubia. El día que me tiña de rubia... ya veremos. Para empezar, los cerdos volarán XD. **

* * *

******¡Hola! Hello! Hallo! ********Salut! **Konnichiwa! ¡Aquí vuelve Sherry Furude, lista para la Navidad!

******¡Ya se acerca la Navidad! ¡Qué emoción! para que vayáis creando ambiente os traigo este fic, el cual escribí para el reto "Solsticio de invierno" del foro ************_La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. _Qué queréis que os diga, cuando se propone hacer fics de Navidad... ¡yo ni me lo pienso! XD. Me tocaron para usar las palabras "espumillón"y "muñeco de nieve". Al principio me costó un poco idear la trama, pero cuando lo logré todo fue como la seda.**

******************Sin más dilación, os dejo leerlo ya. ¡Espero que os guste! Y ya sabéis, tanto si os gusta como si no, os agradecería que me lo hicierais saber con un bonito review. ********************Besos de**

******************Sherry Furude**

* * *

**Cap. 1: James**

-¡Vamos, Canuto, sólo un poco más!

-¡Deja de decir "sólo un poco más" o…!

-¿O qué?

-¡O te enterarás!

James movió la cabeza justo a tiempo de evitar recibir el impacto de una bola de nieve. Divertido, soltó una carcajada y miró a Sirius.

-Pierdes tus habilidades, Canuto.

-¡Calla y ayuda un poco, Cornamenta!

Sin dejar de reír, el interpelado movió su varita en el aire con agilidad. Al momento, un buen puñado de nieve blanca se elevó, para luego caer sobre la gran bola de nieve en la que se afanaba su amigo. James, solidario, se quitó los gruesos guantes que llevaba y comenzó a amasar la nieve también.

-Por cierto, -comenzó Sirius de improviso- ¿qué tal el "asunto Evans"?

-Nada –suspiró su amigo con resignación, perdiendo la sonrisa-. Sigue sin hacerme el más mínimo caso. Pensaba que ahora, como ya no se junta con Quejicus, quizá se fijaría en mí, pero… nada.

-¿Y te vas a rendir?

-¡Ni de broma! –exclamó James, lanzando con fuerza una pequeña bola de nieve al suelo-. ¡Seguiré insistiendo hasta el día de mi muerte! ¡Algún día, Lily se enamorará de mí! ¡De verdad! –insistió al ver cómo su amigo reía- ¡Te juro que algún día ella y yo nos casaremos, y tú estarás allí para comprobarlo!

-Vale, vale… -habló Canuto, intentando calmar a su amigo- Por cierto, ¿dónde están Lunático y Colagusano? –preguntó, parando a tomarse un respiro. Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas a causa del frío.

-Colagusano ha ido al castillo a por los últimos detalles –comentó su compañero sin mirarlo, atento sólo a la nieve que tenía entre las manos-. Y Lunático estará con la otra parte.

-¿Crees que quedará bien? –cuestionó el joven Black mientras se pasaba una mano por la espesa cabellera.

-Seguro. Al fin y al cabo, no es la primera vez que lo hacemos. Y esto –añadió, levantándose por fin- ya está.

-Bien. Y ahora, ¿qué hacemos?

-Quizá esperar a vuestro inteligente y guapo amigo Remus.

Al oír aquella voz, los dos chicos se giraron a la vez. El joven Remus Lupin, tan paliducho como siempre pero radiante de alegría, se acercaba a ellos haciendo crujir la nieve bajo sus botas. En una mano llevaba la varita, gracias a la cual sostenía en el aire una enorme y perfecta bola blanca.

-¡Joder, tío! –exclamó James, sorprendido, mientras Remus dejaba su carga sobre el suelo-. ¡Te dijimos que la hicieras un poco más grande, pero no tanto!

-Bueno, ¿qué es lo peor que puede pasar? –restó Lupin importancia al asunto-. ¿Que nos quede un muñeco de nieve cabezón?

-Es decir, que se parezca a él –añadió Canuto con una sonrisa burlona mientras señalaba a James.

Al momento, los dos amigos comenzaron a reír; James, sin embargo, preparó una bola de nieve con rapidez y la estampó justo en la cara de Sirius. Éste dejó de reír de inmediato, y estaba a punto de contratacar cuando volvieron a oírse pasos y una voz.

-¡Hey, chicos! ¡Lo tengo todo!

Excitado, Colagusano corría hacia ellos con un saco a la espalda. Cuando llegó junto a sus amigos, sin embargo, no la abrió sino que se limitó a balbucear mientras recuperaba el aliento:

-Luego… Es… una… sorpresa… Primero… hagamos el muñeco.

-¡Está bien! –exclamó James, decidido-. ¿Todos listos? Colagusano, ¿has recuperado el aliento? –el chico asintió con la cabeza-. Bien. Señor Lunático, ¿quiere hacer los honores?

Tras una pequeña reverencia de broma, Remus enarboló con más fuerza aún su varita y apuntó directamente a la gran bola de nieve que había traído. Lentamente, ésta fue elevándose en el frío aire de la mañana. Gracias a un par de precisos movimientos, la gran masa quedó flotando por encima del montón preparado por los dos muchachos morenos y, lentamente, cayó sobre él.

-¡Y ahora te toca a ti, Colagusano! -anunció Sirius, señalando al muchacho con su varita como si fuera un director de orquesta.

-¡Bien! ¡Daos la vuelta y no miréis!

Obedeciendo la orden de su compañero, los otros tres se colocaron de espaldas al muñeco en formación y cerraron los ojos. Finalmente, tras unos segundos y tras escuchar la orden expresa de su amigo, se giraron de nuevo. Al ver el resultado, los tres dejaron escapar varias exclamaciones.

-Es… es… -comenzó Sirius.

-Es genial… -añadió James.

-¡Fantástico! –terció Lupin.

Para cualquiera que lo hubiera visto ajeno a ellos, ese muñeco no tenía sentido ninguno. Sus ojos eran poco más que dos piedras, pero la magia había moldeado la nieve hasta crear bajo ellos un hocico similar al de un perro. En su cabeza blanca e impoluta había dos largas ramas clavadas, una a cada lado. El cuerpo también había sido retocado con magia, de modo que parecía que tuviera pelo. En la parte trasera del mismo, una cuerda de un tono rosáceo destacaba entre el blanco.

Y, en la zona de unión entre la cabeza y el cuerpo, una bufanda de Gryffindor, a rayas rojas y doradas, completaba el conjunto.

-Feliz Navidad, chicos –deseó Peter con voz trémula.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada más, sus tres amigos se abalanzaron sobre él, abrazándolo con fuerza y casi causando que cayera al suelo.

-¡Feliz Navidad, Colagusano!

-¡Sí, feliz Navidad, tío!

-¡Eres el mejor!

-¡Vivan los merodeadores!

-¡Viva!

En ese momento, James Potter se sintió el muchacho más feliz sobre la Tierra. Estudiaba en un prestigioso colegio mágico, tenía unos amigos maravillosos y le esperaban varias semanas de gloriosas vacaciones. ¿Y qué si Evans no le hacía caso? Ya se lo haría antes o después. Lo importante era que, de momento, no había nada más que pudiera pedir.

* * *

**Este capítulo, por cierto, vendría a representar la parte más alegre de la Navidad: estar con las personas a las que quieres. ¡Os veo en el segundo!**

**P.D.: En serio, ¿cuánto hacía que no subía fics con capítulos?**


	2. Severus

**Este capítulo vendría representar la tristeza que supone no poder pasar la Navidad con las personas a las que quieres, en contraposición con el anterior.**

* * *

**Cap. 2: Severus**

Severus levantó la vista del libro que estaba leyendo y echó un vistazo a su alrededor. La Sala Común de Slytherin estaba prácticamente desierta. A poca distancia de la chimenea había un par de niños de primero, y unas cuantas chicas de sexto charlaban alegremente en un rincón, pero nada más. La gran nevada caída el día anterior había motivado que los pocos alumnos que quedaban en el castillo salieran a los terrenos a disfrutar de la nieve.

Con un suspiro, Severus se colocó bien su bufanda y dirigió la mirada al libro de nuevo, aunque sin leer realmente nada. Tantas horas libres, sin nada que hacer, lo torturaban. Los pocos "amigos" (si podía llamarlos así) que tenía se habían marchado a sus casas cuando empezaron las vacaciones, por lo que no había nadie en todo el castillo a quien pudiera buscar para pasar el rato.

Cada año pasaba lo mismo: llegaba la Navidad, todo el mundo se marchaba… y él se quedaba. Él siempre se quedaba. Porque, aunque aburrida y solitaria, tenía claro que era mejor pasar la Navidad en Hogwarts que en su casa; prefería mil veces pasarse las horas muertas en la Sala Común que escuchando a sus padres pelearse.

Pero hubo un tiempo en el que todo fue diferente, en el que esas fiestas fueron para él algo más que un paréntesis entre clases y exámenes. Un tiempo en el que él deseó fervientemente cada año la llegada de diciembre. Y todo gracias a una sola persona.

Lily.

Hasta el año anterior, para Severus la Navidad había sido sinónimo de felicidad. Aún, si cerraba los ojos, podía visualizar decenas de aquellos mágicos momentos: Lily y él desayunando bizcochos y chocolate caliente, juntos en la vacía mesa de Slytherin; ella entonando con su melodiosa voz villancico tras villancico mientras su amigo la miraba con ojos brillantes; los dos amigos jugando con la nieve, ajenos a las miradas de los demás; él reviviendo una florecilla muerta encontrada en los terrenos para luego regalársela; Lily con una tira de espumillón dorado alrededor del cuello a modo de collar; su tradicional reunión el día 25 por la mañana para agradecerse mutuamente los regalos… Y su sonrisa. Ver a Lily sonreír era quizá lo que más alegraba su Navidad. O, al menos, solía hacerlo.

Reprimiendo las lágrimas, Severus cerró los ojos con fuerza. Lily había sido su luz, la alegría de sus días y su motivo para levantarse cada mañana. Pero ahora, sin ella, ¿qué le quedaba? Nada. Y todo por culpa de Potter. Por culpa de ese cretino y sus amigos, él había cometido el mayor error de su vida, había pronunciado aquellas malditas palabras que habían causado que perdiera a la razón de su existencia.

Y, en su interior, el chico maldijo a Potter con todas sus fuerzas, deseando que algún día sufriera tanto como él estaba sufriendo. Deseando que algún día Lily abriera los ojos y volviera con el único que siempre la amó. Deseando que volviera con él.

Era 25 de diciembre. Aquella mañana, al despertarse, Severus no había encontrado nada los pies de su cama. Ninguno de sus compañeros pudo explicarse que llorara tanto por no tener regalos.


End file.
